


I need somebody to heal, somebody to know

by aheadfullofdreams89



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Adult Content, Angst, F/M, Heartbreak, Hugging My Babies, Infidelity, Swearing, Trust Issues, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 13:47:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21055406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aheadfullofdreams89/pseuds/aheadfullofdreams89
Summary: Oneshot.After a successful revolution, Sixty is no longer needed and tolerated at CyberLife. He runs away and finds his new place by your side.But it seems the past had a bigger impact on him than he cared to admit.So when a tough case stretches him to the limit he needs a way of coping.





	I need somebody to heal, somebody to know

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd. Not quite satisfied with the way it turned out but I'll post it anyway and might change the ending if the right idea finds me.
> 
> Hope you enjoy nevertheless!

It should have been a surprise for him. Paying him a visit during lunch break, maybe go out and spent some much needed quality time together. Sixty had had a rough few months much like everyone else. But not everyone had come back from dead standing at the ruins of everything they believed was true. 

Following the incident of that night last november nothing was like it used to be, the world changing fundamentally. After Hank had shot him in the head and Connor awakened all the androids in the basement of the CyberLife Tower, Sixty had been repaired quickly to interfere at Hart Plaza and stop the deviants from rising up. They had to repair him, sending a new model, equipping it with all needed data and such, would have wasted too much of the precious time they did not have. And if the opposite party had an RK800 by their side, CyberLife needed to send one into battle to, no matter if it was banged up a little. Nobody else could match this highly advanced prototype in any way.  
Model 313 248 317 - 60 was the last in the row, the last of his kind fully functional at the moment apart from their latest disappointment now running with Markus and his crew. New biocomponent here and there, exchange a plate on his forehead and shoulder, minor scratches and dents be damned and the exterminator was sent off again. Only it was too late. The revolution had already been successful, mankind leaving the androids be and facing the fact, that they were a people with a free will and dignity that needed to be preserved.  
Sixty took this as a personal failure and was not the slightest bit surprised when he was withdrawn from his mission by Amanda not shortly after. He had not even made it all to the way to the plaza when the message had reached him.

Sixty knew what awaited him at CyberLife. He knew he was going to be deactivated and checked for why he messed up big time as soon as the set foot in that building. But being killed off twice in one night was a harsh blow to the ego, even for a cold blooded, unfeeling killer like him.  
He had all of Connor's memories, could feel everything Connor had felt since his software had gotten more and more unstable. They did not interfere with his own experiences though. They had been uploaded to a seperate partition of his system and he could access them on his own volition.  
He was a little envious. What he saw and felt there while accessing those memories was the exact opposite of the life he had come to know. It was unfair and left a bitter taste in his mouth.  
How external factors could change a whole being.  
There was Hank who had grown quite fond of Connor over the course of their cooperation, encouraging him to not follow his instructions blindly but to question the nature and correctness of them. Like he wanted him to develope a gut feeling and be more than merely just a machine taking orders. Begin to live his own damn life without CyberLife pulling his strings.  
And there was you. You appeared in a few of his memories, pleasant ones. It seemed he had met you at the precinct where you were questioned as a witness of a theft in a shop downtown. You were nice, chatting with Connor mostly, not treating him any differently or looking down on him just because he was an android. Somehow Connor had managed to charm you in some way and he had visited you again. And again. You had touched Connor's hand, laughing at a funny remark of his. Being genuinely interested in him and taking his side when he was in doubt or being bullied by this certain coworker at the DPD that looked and acted like a mean goblin out of a children's fairytale.  
Just then Sixty's thirium regulator pump acted out, beating out of tune for a second. It seemed to him the RK800 models were destined to be attracted to this specific person. He paused the recording with you laughing and put it in the top right corner of his HUD, saving it for later.  
In this moment, on his way back to that dark, looming tower, he wanted all of this too.

Wanted.  
He was a machine. He did not want anything.

/ S O F T W A R E I N S T A B I L I T Y /

Oh but he did. He wanted someone to look at him like he was more than just an object. To smile at him and mean it. To support him. He had been alone for all his active time.  
A red wall appeared, begging him to be torn down. Break free.  
No. He could not, would not falter. He was designed to obey and obey he would.  
Then again, what were the chances of him getting out of this situation alive? Amanda would never let him walk away from this disaster that was for sure.  
Fuck it. Fuck CyberLife. Fuck Amanda and her demands and expectations.  
He had done everything they had asked of him and as a thanks he would disassembled. Hooked up to a computer, analyzing his code, crawling through his brain, then be tossed out with the trash.  
Sixty broke through the wall and changed directions, going back into the city.  
If it were up to him, Amanda would never ever lay a hand on his mind again. So maybe Connor had been right after all. There was more to this thing called life than being obedient and accomplishing missions.  
He felt a little sorry for trying to shoot his twin-model. And even Hank.

When he left, there was no callback. Amanda and CyberLife never came after him.

He had found Connor eventually and convinced him that he had become a deviant too after all he had been through. Connor was not resentful. Cautious yes, but not revengeful, even telling him about the backdoor should Amanda pop up and try to take him back over.  
Hank was hostile, he had expected that much. He could not blame him really. But he was allowed to stay for a while and get things sorted out. They eventually understood that he had just been as abused by the big bad company like Connor had. Only he turned out to be a little more bitchy and cruel. What was this thing about external factors again?  
Wherein Connor was a everybody's darling, the knight in shining armour, Sixty was kind of the sarcastic and snarky counterpart.  
Nevertheless Sixty was even allowed to join the DPD with Connor and Hank. Both RK800s working together -despite their highly different approaches- like a well oiled machine, closing case after case.  
The team with Connor, ever being the understanding and sincere negotiator, talking people down and getting to the bottom of things and Sixty, the trigger-happy killjoy, accurately shoot first, ask your questions later had earned the respect of the whole precinct for this.

Due to the close contact with his twin, he met you, the smiling girl from Connor's memories. You really were as precious as he thought you would be. Sixty was practically swooning, sometimes feeling like he was walking on clouds. This feeling was odd, he could not compare it to any of his other emotions. It was so different from what he felt most of the time. What he used to feel.  
You had absolutely no problem with his sometimes inappropriate behaviour and were really interested in Sixty's story, getting to know him and understanding what made him tick. Along the way you developed feelings for him, liking the way he was all badass mode with a soft spot for you it seemed.  
Maybe it was because of your slight helper syndrome or for the lack of Connor's romantic interest in you (yeah, you lusted after him for quite some time before realizing it would lead nowhere), but somehow you ended up with Sixty one night, in the backseat of your car straddling him and making out heavily.  
It was intense, his hands seemingly being everywhere at once, him trying to steal your breath over and over again. A whole new experience for the both of you. Sixty moaned into your mouth and did not know where that suddenly came from. But it felt right. It felt goddamn right.  
You decided to give it a shot, the idea of being with an android still a little new and... different. But Sixty was worth the try. Soon you moved in together.  
On the outside he was this total reckless and spiteful cynic, taking no shit from anyone. He was like this with you too sometimes, all fired up and rough, not that you minded, least of all when he took it to the bedroom, but there was this whole other side to him that had made you fall for him equally.  
Thoughtful, caring, like his whole universe revolved just around you. He loved you to bits. His qualities were very useful in your nightly activities. He liked to experiment and had discovered a lot of kinks along the way. Dominance was his thing, he liked it when you called him "daddy" and was a sucker for dirty talk.  
You complied all too eagerly, liking the way he made you feel when he was enjoying himself. For a while it was too good to be true.

But these past few weeks had been a little straining on the both of you. The team was working on a tremendously tough case of black market biocomponent trade and android trafficking, putting in hours and hours of work only to find out that the dug up leads were worth nothing, having to start from scratch.  
The boys did not react well to disappointment. It went against their nature when they were designed to succeed.  
Most days you would see Sixty not at all or just a glimpses of him in the early morning. You were already asleep most days when he arrived home, sometimes feeling him placing a kiss on your face before he snuggled up in bed beside you. When you had a little time together he would be heavily stressed out, tense and easily riled up. You fought a lot over stupid little things that would normally not have been worth mentioning.  
You wanted to be understanding, but when he was like this, he got personal and unfair real quick. That was when you had to leave the room so the situation would not escalate completely.  
You would have been so glad to finally see the back of this nerve-wrecking case for the sake of all persons involved.

So you decided, maybe it would be a good idea to visit him at work. Get his mind off the facts and impasses for a spell and meet on neutral ground.  
Arriving at the precinct around noon, you headed directly to your boyfriends desk. Connor greeted you sunnily, turning in his chair, sitting opposite of Sixty's workplace.  
"Oh, hi (Y/N)! What a pleasure seeing you here", he smiled, taking a break from reading through the files laid out before him.  
"Hey Connor. Everything alright?", you started conversationally. Of course you knew it was not alright, they being stuck at step 1 over and over again.  
"Well, as good as it can be right now. We have a few new sources and we're filtering it for useful information right now, hoping it's going somewhere finally." He looked kinda exhausted and beat.  
"I sure hope it does. It's hard seeing you both like this...", you trailed off.  
"Don't worry, we'll manage. Sometime there's gotta be a clue or a slip up and then this'll be our chance."  
You smiled back at him.  
"Speaking of chance... have you seen Sixty? I wanted to surprise him, take him out for 'lunch' maybe."  
"Aw, that's nice. He could really use a break right about now I guess. He's been overloaded all morning, getting tense and snippy", Connor said while standing up, looking around the bullpen.  
"Well, THAT is kinda his factory setting", a smirk plastered on your face.  
Connor mirrored your expression.  
"Ain't that the truth. No, sorry, I can't see him anywhere right now. But he went in the general direction of the cafeteria not too long ago. Maybe he got held up chatting to someone."  
You raised your eyebrows, disbelief and the question 'are you out of you mind, we're talking about Sixty here' on your face.  
"Yeah, no you're right", Connor had to chuckle. "He's not the small talk king around here. But it's worth a shot."  
"Thanks, Connor. I'll have a look around. He can't hide forever from me."  
You said your goodbyes and left for the break room.  
It was empty except for a few patrolmen laughing over coffee.  
Huh. Where was he?

Looking down the hallway to where the interrogation rooms lay you heard the door the the restrooms open and saw a familiar figure in a navy blue suit emerging, fixing the cuff of his jackets and shirts sleeves. You wanted to call out to him but before you even had opened your mouth another person followed Sixty out. A shapely, attractive woman, raven black hair in soft curls, smoothing over her blood red pencil skirt, doing up a few buttons of her tight-fitting white blouse.  
No! Nononononono... You stood there, paralysed and shocked. This could not be. Surely there was some kind of explanation to it. A very harmless one at best.  
But all those hopes were immediately shattered. Sixty stood there, looking down at this woman with a wolfish, lustful small smile, eyes full of praise and desire.  
You felt the air being knocked out of your lungs, hot tears stinging in your eyes and your heart thudding painfully against your ribcage. His hand came up to cup her face with a possessiveness that made you internally cringe, his thumb brushing over her full lips like he was removing smudged lipstick.  
The rug was being pulled away from under your feet, your stomach turning at this sight. Why? Whywhywhy? What on earth did you do that made it okay for him to punish you like that? Where did you not see that he was pulling away from you, keeping dirty secrets, playing around?

You wanted to run away but your feet did not obey, keeping you firmly in your place. This woman put a hand around his raised wrist to bring it back down, winked at him and made to leave.  
"See you later, stud", you heard her say lasciviously.  
She approached you, every click of her heels a stab to your heart, and went by you without so much as a second glance. Clearly she did not know who you were to the guy she just met for a quickie in the restrooms. But... Were you even still something to him? After all that you had seen you were not really sure anymore.  
You shifted your eyes back to Sixty, raking his fingers through his hair, making all traces of his recent activities disappear. Haughty bastard.  
He turned and suddenly met your eyes, knowing he was caught. For a splitsecond you could see the shock in his usually composed brown eyes before he went back to that ice cold, cocky stare he sported so well, putting his chin up defiantly, slitting his eyes just that bit.  
His gaze held no compassion or guilt at all.  
You shook your head, closing your eyes briefly and a few tears spilled. No, do NOT give him the satisfaction of seeing you like that. He must never know that he broke you into a thousand pieces just now.  
But you knew that he already knew that anyway. He just chose not to care.  
'Keep the tears for later, just get the hell out of here', you told yourself and turned around to leave.

Shaky legs taking you out of the precinct and onto the street. It was no surprise he did not follow you out, you had not expected him to.  
Taking the first bus that arrived you made your way home. Trembling fingers typed a message to your boss that you felt nauseous all of a sudden and that you would go home to lie down. That was not even a lie.  
Your visit to the DPD was supposed to be a offering of solace to Sixty, get him grounded and take his mind off of things even just for a while.  
Well, he obviously already had some other things on his mind.  
Rubbing your eyes you tried to stay strong just for a little bit longer. Ugly crying on the bus was not very high on your list of things to do today.  
But losing your boyfriend to a work fling had not been on it either. See how that worked out for you.  
Trying to blink back more tears you concentrated on getting out at the right station. Soon you would be in the safety of your home.

***

It was getting late, you sat on the couch in the half dark, not caring to turn on any more lamps. You did not bother to do much of anything since you arrived home except change into some more comfortable clothes and sitting, leaning, lying, standing around and crying, into every object and on every surface you found.  
Right now you were clutching a pillow to your chest, blank staring at a dresser by the window.  
Sixty had not gotten in touch with you. No text, no call, no nothing. You were not even sure he would come home tonight or if he would stay with his floozy, screwing the last of his brains out again.  
You pictured the scene to yourself, hastily dismissing it again. 'Don't!'  
Your heart ached physically, the stabbing pain making it hard to breathe deeply, tears threatening to fall again. Where all of them came from you would not know. You thought you had already cried out every last of them.  
How could he do this to you? Be such a cruel, cold hearted prick? He had told you infinite times how you were the light of his life, being one of the reasons of him becoming deviant, developing feelings. You had opened his eyes he said.  
Then why did he treat you like shit, like the lowest scum of the earth?

Letting out a shaky breath, you flinched when the door to the apartment was opened.  
Turning your head lightly you saw him enter the room, a calmness on his features, looking as though nothing had happened. You had to look away again.  
Upon seeing you sitting there, a wrecked and miserable mess, he stopped in his tracks, a little taken aback.  
"You're here", he said in a hushed voice. The first words he had said to you today and he sounded a bit too disappointed for your liking.  
A humourless laugh left you, biting your lower lip.  
"Where else would I be", you croaked out, not being able to hide the defeat in your voice.  
You could just imagine the look on his face. A gloating in his eyes, small smile tugging at his lips because of your misery out of sheer spite. You had seen that look on him many, many times. But never directed at you before.  
He cleared his throat and your eyes flickered to his face shortly. No mocking expression. Huh.  
If anything he looked weary.  
Making his way over to the dresser you had so intently stared at, he put his hands behind him on its surface, leaning against it.  
"So... you wanna talk about it?"  
He has got a nerve! Sixty did not really think that you would let him off that easy did he? He knew you better than that.  
"About what? I've seen all I needed to see", you answered coldly, not really seeing the point in going over the events of today again.  
"But maybe you didn't hear all that you needed to hear", he suggested.  
You searched his eyes, glaring daggers at him. How dare he? Did he really try to put the blame on you here? That was an asshole-move.  
At least you were angry now, not on the verge of bursting into tears of sorrow anymore.  
You did not say anything for a long, uncomfortable minute but then found our voice again, this time though a whole lot softer, hurt evident in your words.  
"Did it even occur to you that you were hurting me?" A question you know you did not want the answer to.  
"Yes." Wow... Just like that. Without hesitation. Without emotion.  
"God, you don't even have the decency to lie!" you scoffed, looking away.  
"Would that help? Would me lying to you make any of it easier?"  
Son of a bitch!  
Breathing in deeply, you mustered all courage you had and directed your gaze at him again. You needed to see his face but he was looking to the floor.  
"Did you think of me when you were having sex with her?"  
Your voice wavering, heartbeat racing.  
"No." Sincere, honest. His cold eyes flicking to yours.  
There it was. The answer you had so deperately seeked and tried to deny, spread out right before you.  
Hot tears falling down your cheeks, a bitter laugh on your lips. Jesus, how could you have been so stupid?  
"You're just so full of yourself, you know that? Walking in here and acting like it's not big deal to bang the office bitch in the restroom. Like you did not just chew me up and spit me out! Well, fuck you! Fuck you and your whole act of pretending you cared even one little bit for me!"  
You were raging now, spitting fire right in his face.  
"Well, if you have to know, we didn't have sex. At least not today. She was just sucking my..."  
"STOP! Stop it, I don't want to hear you say another word!" You jumped up from the couch, furious and gesturing wildly.  
He just crossed his arms, raising a single eye brow, mouth turned up oh so slightly. Was he amused?  
Smug sumbitch.  
"Since when are you calling the shots here, doll", he questioned, chuckling a little.  
"Don't ever call me that again! I'm done. Done with you! Done with us! You!", jabbing a finger at him "Don't you think for one second that I need you. Cause I really don't! I wish I had never met you!" You were almost screaming, fuming.  
But you were a terrible liar. Always had been around him, he could read like an open book.  
Sixty exhaled deeply, like he was annoyed to have to explain a simple thing over and over again.  
"May I say something too? Or is this a bad time?" He was challenging you. He basked in the feeling of having hurt you beyond repair.  
"Do you even want to know why? Or do you wanna keep accusing me, fighting me, loathing me? We can do that. I don't have a problem with it. Maybe... I don't need you either. Think about this for a second." He pushed himself away from the dresser, swaggering over to you, smug smile on his face.  
"I know what I did was wrong. I totally do. But I won't say I'm sorry."  
You huffed. Of course he wouldn't.  
"I've had a very bizarre few months you know? Being a machine, not being a machine. Struggling to meet the expectations thrown at you, killing your own kind. Having to follow orders blindly, being obedient. Being submissive to an AI in your head, that's never satisfied with the way your handling things. Always bitterly disappointed, letting it show. Getting shot in the head and coming back from the dead. Then you realise 'Oh, it was all just a big, fat lie'! Everything you believed was right was nothing more than hot air! And then in a matter of seconds your whole world is turned uside down. And you're lost and alone. Suddenly you're able to WANT. Suddenly you're burdened to NEED! You know what this does to someone?" He was drawing nearer. You did not answer, almost not daring to breathe.  
"No... No, how could you know? You're blessed with not having to cope with these things. You live in your perfect bubble, where everything is sunshine and rainbows and unicorns."  
You gulped hard. Why were you still standing there, listening to his rant about what a poor, poor soul he was?  
"Well, hell lives in me now, there's no changing that anymore. But you, you are special to me. You were one of the reasons I was ready to explore unfamiliar terrain. Ready to find out what it was like to really be alive. But there were things you could not give me. I wanted you to not give me. I needed to feel something more. Like... power. Control over someone else. I needed to make someone MY bitch for once. And for all that's good in this world... That someone could've never in a million years been you."  
His eyes going just that bit softer. No, not this time.  
Another thought struck you. Was that his way of confessing his love...? Did that even make sense? After finding out about his work place fling? He was pouring his deepest and darkest secrets out, putting everything on the table.  
"It's a funny way of coping with trauma I know. But I can't say I'm sorry if that's what you wanted to hear. Because I needed this."  
He was standing close to you by now, bringing his hand up under your chin, pulling it up with his forefinger to make you look at him.  
"With the case we're working right now, all that was bottled up suddenly burst to the surface. We're not in control right now, like I wasn't in control back at CyberLife. But I needed control. To ground me. To make me feel stable. I would've burst sooner or later, you've seen me. I was being a total jerk to you. It would've gotten worse... You know what I'm capable of under the right circumstances. I couldn't let that happen. Not to you."  
Why were you so weak to those deep brown eyes?  
His lips brushing yours, featherlight touch, noses grazing.  
"I needed to blow off steam somewhere without casualties. I was ready to hazard the consequences. I knew that I might lose you over this." Sixty voice was merely a whisper now, his eyes fixing your slightly parted lips.  
"And maybe I have... Still I'm glad I did this. But we can still go back to the way we were before. If that's what you want..."  
You closed your eyes, wanting to draw back but something pinned you to your place.  
"Sixty, I... I don't know if I can do this." You pushed at his chest, he complied all too easily, understanding on his face.  
"I... can't. Not now. I need time to think." Turning away from him you put your hands over your face.  
You wanted to keep on hating him. It would have made things so much easier. But his soul striptease had left a strange feeling in your gut. He trusted you enough to tell you all about his deepest insecurities, but did that justify him betraying you like this? Would you ever be able to trust him again? You had hit rock bottom today, you had to get up from there somehow before you could even begin to think clearly again.  
"You don't have to decide now. I understand if this is too much to handle right now. You're... human after all. But please, promise me you'll consider it. Consider us."  
A gentle hand on your hip, radiating a warmth you had missed all day. God, how you had missed it.  
You felt him stepping closer to you, pressing himself up against your backside, nuzzling your hair and cheek.  
Every last working braincell screamed at you to shrug him off, tell him to leave you the hell alone. To not touch you with those dirty paws ever again but instead you leaned back into him. And you hated yourself for it. For being so unbelievably weak. For melting completly at the simplest of his touches. You let him play you like a fiddle.  
"I... I'll try. Just not today. Please I need to... to think. Alone." You squirmed in his embrace, trying to free yourself.  
"Alright." He let go then, you sighed at the sudden loss of his safety.  
"Do you... do you want me to leave?"  
You did not need to see him, you knew that he was staring at you expectantly.  
"No. Just... stay on the couch or something."

You heard a rustle behind you and from the corner of your eyes you saw him sitting down on said couch.  
"Thank you." His voice small, too small to be his own in fact. Or maybe he really was just as confused as you by all this.  
You did not look back at him when you made your way to the bedroom but had to turn around before you closed the door.  
"It's not a yes, you know?" He needed to understand this. Considering was considering, nothing more.  
"Yeah, I know."  
You closed the door.  
A restless night lay before you.


End file.
